Hunger by Emilie Briggs
by AkatsukiTea
Summary: Amber White is a 17 year old girl suffering from anxiety, depression, and anorexia. Though she is not alone, there is another presence with her which she named Damon. Then, one gloomy day she meets a man and finds that the more time she spends with him, the more she feels as if her heart and scars are healing. There is a dilemma though, Damon doesn't like him..


**Chapter One: Memories**

She walked through the halls, staring at her feet and not daring to make eye contact. Her face was hot, her hands cold, as she exited the hell called Autumnview Highschool. She filled her lungs with fresh, crisp oxygen and continued to walk home. Her stomach was empty, growling at her to relinquish her fear and revitalize herself. She knew she couldn't- wouldn't, for the sake of the next time she dared gaze into a mirror at the crumbling pain that lied inside of her.

When she arrived home, she went straight to her room. Her father was at work as usual, so she had the house to herself. Even when she did, she hardly left her room anyway. Her room was her safety, it's walls were like a shield from the panic inside of her. Hot cheeks, shaking fingers and cold sweats were denied here. Setting her backpack on her bed, she went over to her computer and turned it on. Suddenly the lights began flickering.

"Knock it off, Damon." She said, glaring at the faltering light before her. The flickering grew stronger, and stronger.

"That's enough!" She shouted. Suddenly it stopped, and the room was warmly lit again. She sighed, leaning back in her leather chair and closing her eyes. Her stomach was yearning for something, _anything_. 'No..' She told herself. She checked her e-mails on the computer and read a few books before the lights began flickering again.** *ZAP*** The room was pitch black.

"Very funny, Damon. Turn the lights back on." She ordered, but got no response.

"Damon?"

She let out a heavy sigh before lifting her exhausted body from the bed, and opening her door. She entered the hallway to see that all of the lights were out. 'Dammit Damon.. I'm not doing it.' She cursed angrily in her mind. She began climbing the stairs, and when she got to the first floor of the house she saw that every light was out except for the one in the kitchen. 'You've got to be kidding me.' She thought bitterly.

She turned around and began climbing back down the stairs, walking down the hallway and into the basement. Everything was pitch black, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. She felt around the room until she reached to fuse box. Flicking the switches that she remembered go to which room (This isn't the first time Damon has done this) the lights beamed on again. ***SLAM*** Amber spun around and cautiously peeked around the corner, down the hallway. Her door had been slammed shut.

She ran down the hallway and twisted the knob to no avail, it was locked from inside.

"Damon, open the door!" She yelled.

No answer.

"This isn't funny!" She retorted.

The sound of glass shattering emitted from the kitchen above her. She raced up the stairs to see that he had knocked a glass out of the cupboard. Her stomach let out a loud, painful growl as she stood there awkwardly.

"Nice try." She said angrily, grabbing her jacket. If he was going to be like that, then she'll leave. He wouldn't try anything in public. She exited through the front door and started off down the street.

She sat down on a secluded bench in the park. It was her favorite place to be alone and think other than her room. Her stomach felt queasy, she began feeling nauseous and began trembling a little. 'I will eat. Just not right now.. I can't..' She stared down at her stomach, her thighs, her arms. Thin, and just the way she wanted to keep it. She was aware that what she has been doing isn't healthy. She thought back to the day when it all began.

After a series of health related questions, Dr. Ford stood from his seat.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get your height and weight." He smiled politely. Amber nodded and stood from her seat as well, removing her shoes and stepping onto the large scale. It wiggled a little when she stepped on it, which made her flinch. She stood as straight as normally possible.

"Alright, you may step down." He said.

"You are five feet and six inches tall, and currently weigh 195 pounds." He said, and began asking another round of health relative questions. Her heart beat sped up. 'One hundred and ninety-five pounds...?' She said to herself. How could she have let herself go like this?

When she got home, she went to the bathroom and stripped her clothing. She stood in front of the mirror at the image before her. 'I'm..' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Disgusting..' She began sobbing. Suddenly the mirror cracked. 'Go away Damon..' She got dressed, sat on the cold floor and began to cry. She didn't know what to do.. She never ate much, but she was always a chubby child. She had gym class and went on walks for exercise, and still she looked.. Horrifying in her eyes.

For the next few weeks, she barely ate a thing. She skipped lunch, dinner, and in the evenings ate a tiny serving of whatever vegetables they had. Her dad never noticed that she continuously skipped dinner, as she did it sneakily. She told him she was busy with her studies when dinner was done. Then, she waited until he fell asleep and dumped her portion of food in the trash. She then covered the food with a few paper towels.

The kids at school began calling her horrible names like "**_Fat_**", "_**Ugly**_", "_**Loser**_", "_**Disgusting**_" and one especially mean kid even told her that maybe she should just die. She came home every night hiding her tears from her father, screaming into her pillows and dampening tissues with her tears. She literally felt as if something died inside of her.

She glanced down at her sleeve, pulling it up to reveal a large scar on her wrist. 'What's wrong with me...?' She asked herself. She thought back to the day when those scars were created. Her dad was at work, and she was crying in the bathroom again. The bullies at school called her those horrible names, and she snapped. She ran home and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I could disappear and no one would even notice.." She cried, yanking up her sleeve. "Everyone's life would be better if I didn't exist!" She took out a box cutter she found in her father's toolbox and dug it into her wrist. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face. She put the box cutter to her wrist again, and suddenly- ***CLACK***

The box cutter flew across the room. "Damon what the hell are you doing?! _LEAVE ME ALONE!_" She shrieked. She opened the door and stopped mid-step to see a box laying on the floor. It read: **FIRST AID +**

She sniffled and picked it up. "Why are you doing this to me..?" She asked the atmosphere. She sunk back down to the floor and began treating her wound. The light in her eyes had vanished, she was no longer a normal child.

She rubbed her thumb over the scar and sighed sadly. Nothing could erase the pain in her heart, the memories, the anxiety. Not Damon, Not her father, **nobody.**


End file.
